what is left
by patabon
Summary: This story takes place during e first game of its kind,the only problem is were stuck in is is my story the story is the story of me,and how it could take me to my death or a new is game could end me but would anyone even notice that I am gone.-Mike See what is next and sorry for summary not very good at them.


"Hey where is the last soap bar"I say at my new roommate when she gets out of My bathroom."I used it all when I was in the shower."She says annoying me and getting away before I go get a new bar of soap."I I haven't told my name ,Mike silval. I was one of five kids in my old house, I am 12 years old and the youngest,I never thought I would be alone,but it happen to me but it did you see.I felt invisible at my old home but last year I was offered a great scholarship for a private middle school so I took it and moved as far as I could,to Tokyo,This is the year 2023 a few months ago a game called Sword Art Online beta test also known as SAO,and I was one of the beta testers and.I had so much fun in the beta I couldn't wait for the real one because I couldn't wait to see my old friends and play the game,that I needed to get through this rough time.

Today the real game SAO came out I was so ecstatic I made sure I wouldn't be interrupted at all so I went into my room and plugged the nerve gear into the computer so it would be fully charged when I was done I finally put on the nerve gear it asked me for my user name and language,USERNAME:Archer LANGUAGE:English, then I was sent into the soon as I appeared I look at my appearance here there was just one difference the clothes everything else was perfect,I had a leatherish blue jacket that covered my shirt completely,and my pants were kinda like greenish jeans except they were baggier then real jeans were and I had a bow and quiver with me unlike everybody else who had swords then I look down and see a sack and it's filled with throwing daggers and a lot of them too.'Wow this is cool I think I am the only one here with these weapons.' I think to myself while looking there are so many people here unlike the beta test I wonder how many though."Well I better get a head start in the fields,before all the good monster levels are gone."I say to myself.

As soon as I reach the fields I feel something attack my shoenI look down I notice it is a kitty and it is nibbling at my shoes.I try looking for its mother in this area but I can't find or see I crouch down and look into the kitty's eyes they are like mine hazel but more green then brown."You were abandoned like me weren't hey I have an Idea why don't you become my beast and I can be your tamer."I say and the kitty just agrees by jumping up and I look at the screen where it has the Item button right above the log out button wait there is no log out button.I panic 'what if I am stuck here' I think and then I remember the kitty.I can't worry right now the kitty may run and I might lose a perfect opportunity to have a beast.I go to the Items and put the kitty in as a beast, a screen appears right in front of me that says the kitty's name it is "Tynamorik the ghost lion," and it makes me shiver,then I feel strange but I don't know why then I feel myself teleported to the town of new beginnings but not in the Colosseum like the rest of the players but everything is in view,then I look down to make sure Tynamorik is here and thank god he is.I go over to the Colosseum but it is packed.

"Welcome players to SAO,you are probably wondering why there isn't a log out button but I assure you this is not a defect,I made it that way and I do not need to explain why are trapped in this game until some one reaches floor one thing to add to that is that if someone tries to take of the nerve gear it will send a shock to your brain killing you,oh and when you die in here you die in real life and there have already been 236 deaths from families trying to take it off their loved ones and waking them up."the game master says making a lot of people start screaming and yelling things."I also brought you all gifts go ahead check in your Items"he in the Colosseum checks and so do I and it is a I take out the mirror it just glows but does nothing to me,Then when I look at he crowd of players in the Colosseum a lot of people look different."Now there can be no lying about who you are and no lying about what you look like and have a great games."The game master says and melts away then those players inside start running out but not as fast as me or Tynamorik but I decide to go to the merchants first before the fields,and I get a guide book,some healing crystals and teleporting crystals just in case something happens.

Then Start racing into the fields until I run into someone,"Oops sorry all my fault for running into you."I say whipping off the dirt on my jacket."No its fine nice to meet you I am Kirito who are you."Kirito says whipping off dirt too."Oh my names Mike nice...wait Kirito as beta tester."I say and he looks shocked until he realizes who I am"Nice to see you again Mike,but lets not discus more I need to level up."He says before he runs off but I let him slide this time,but I go in the same direction though.

This time when I got to the fields there were no Tynamoriks anywhere but there were lots of boars so I hid and got my bow ready,I aimed my arrow at the boar head and I held my attack for a few seconds and I let go and this blue aura surrounded the arrow and hit the boar disappeared and a screen appeared telling me I leveled up and for some reason when I looked at my back I didn't just have my quiver but a sword to and my arrows were heavyar too.I look at my new sword and it looks like a crystal blue knight sword but I put it back for right now.I am still getting used to my bow and arrows,with the I realize that Tynamorik went off and I can't see him,I start to worry when it is an hour later until I see a bigger cat that looks like Tynamorik,until I realize it is .He gets close enough for me to look at his level,"WOW, YOUR LEVEL IS ALREADY AT 20!"I say he is black and white like Siberian lion and as big as an adult one just rubs his head up against my torso."well I guess this means I need to train more."I say patting his head

...

I spend another hour or two killing boars and other monsters that were not very strong,I look at my level that I am at level 25,also seeing most of my skills are past twenty as well all but my sword are at level 4 so I decide to go ahead and start training it by going up to a boar that is at level 5 so that should level it up some,so when the boar looks at me it comes straight at is a distance away so I decide to hold my attack it gets faster and faster but I keep my ground my sword is getting a very dark blue aura around it and as soon as the boar is close to the tip of the sword I thrust it forward and that slices the boar straight down the sword skills level up to about level 6.I keep practicing my technique and leveling up is perfect and average I know it is weird that I managed to get this strong so quickly it's surprising me even.I mean I was one of the weakest beta tester there was but now that I know the ropes,I think i'm better at it.

It gets to dark for me so I rush to the next village which seems nicer to me then "The town of beginnings"Like I believe that should help the fact about people being trapped.I think i'm the first one in this town so I go into an inn and is allowed in thank God he is here I don't feel safe I fall asleep I think to myself 'I wonder if anyone would miss and if I die would they even notice.'

...

I wake up panting like crazy I don't understand why until I realize that I must of had a nightmare.I still don't understand how I could have one it is not like this is reality.I put that aside right now it is I have to get ready but then I realize I don't have extra clothing so I just stick with what I am to my surprise a cranky Tynamorik wakes up and just hits his head against the wall"What am I going to do with you?"I say and he just turns with a questioning look on his purrfect face,see what I did there.I run out of the inn at what I would call 4:15,the reason I know that is because I always have to wake up at that time to be ready for school.I go look for some good quest 'I can look at.'I think to myself noticing that there is one in-particular that stands out."The one way dash."It says that the person who does this quest must race a boar and kill it before it reaches the 2,000 coal.'in the bag' I think to myself.

I accept the quest and out of no where a boar goes right past me so I chase it down.I go for three of my throwing daggers and I hold them steady."Come on Mike I can do this." I say to myself and I am right I thrust my daggers and release start spiraling and it hits the target,but also a tree and roof but I still get the prize.

I don't stay there long and I didn't want to walk so far to the next village which is surprisingly far,so I ride my beast and when he whined about how I can't carry him I am not a 400 pound reach this town or village in the afternoon."Hey Tynamorik I have a feeling that there is something special here."I say and he just gets into the bed of this new inn


End file.
